Vanilla Twilight
by Awesome Mikey
Summary: A song fic about how Zoey feels when Dawn passes. Still bad at summaries


Mikey: Ok, so this is my third fic and its another song fic.

Zoey: Yeah and why did you have to make it this kind!

Mikey: Shut up! I made it cuz i was playing a game on my Ipod touch and I came up with the idea. Now do it!

Zoey: Whatever. AwesomeMikey does not own Pokemon and the song Vanilla Twilight which is by Owl city.

Mikey: Oh yeah and before the story starts Ash, Zoey, and Brock are family like Brothers and Sister.

_**The stars lean down to kiss you, **__**And I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere **_

" Zoey are you ok?" Brock asked as he walked down the hall of the Ketchum house where he saw Zoey looking out the window with her room door wide open.

" Yeah I'm Ok Brock" Zoey said her voice a little shakey.

" Your thinking about Dawn aren't you." He said. It has been a week since Dawn died from a illness.

" Wow how could you guess." Zoey said in a sarcastic tone.

" Zoey It's not your fault that this happend."

" I know that it's just... Nevermind I'm gonna take a walk." Zoey said as she put on her shoes and went out the door. ( just to put this out there she has on her shades, a pair of plaid shorts, a grey shirt and red and black sneakers)

_**'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, **__**But I'll miss your arms around me. **__**I'd send a postcard to you dear. **__**'Cause I wish you were here**_

_**FlashBack**_

_" Come on Dawn gimme my shades back!" A young Zoey shouted after a young Dawn. They have been running for fifteen minutes across a green medow._

_" You gotta catch me slowpoke!" young Dawn yelled over her shoulder but when she turned back she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw young Zoey in front of her._

_" I'll take these." young Zoey said as she snatched her shades out of young Dawn's hands._

_" How did you get from there t-to here?" _

_" I'll never tell." young Zoey said while laughing._

**_End Flashback_**

Zoey laughed as she remembered the look on Dawn's face that day.

_**I'll watch the night turn light blue, But it's not the same without you**_

Zoey looked up at the sky as it turned to day and sniffled.

**_Flashback_**

_" Look Zoey! The sky is bluer than before. Dawn said as she looked from her girlfriend to the sky._

_" Dawn, you know it's the same color as always when you wake up early." Zoey explained to Dawn while she looked back at Zoey._

_" What's that suppose to mean Zoey!" Dawn yelled while her face was a little red from embarrassment._

_" It just means you have to wake up a little earlier, Uh I love you!" Zoey said really quickly trying to not be stuck with a angry Dawn._

_" Yeah and you better not forget it." Dawn said as she walked off to the pokemon center's bathroom with her hands on her hips._

**_End Flashback_**

Zoey walked to a bench and sat down. After a few minutes she saw three kids on a bench across from her. One was sleeping and the other two were whispering to each other. Then they got up and went behind the boy sleeping. they shook him and when he turned around he looked back and forth looking for the other two when they popped out from behind the bench and scared the boy and Zoey laughed quietly

_**Because it takes two to whisper quietly.**_

**_Flashback_**

_" You know it'll probley be a while untill my brothers get here so why don't you sit down" A young Zoey whispered to a young Dawn who was standing by the bars of the cage that team rocket had locked them in._

_" Well they need to hurry up cuz I'm getting hungry. Oh when I get my hands on Ash and Brock their gonna wish they never would have been born." Dawn whispered as she walked over to Zoey who was sitting on a stool._

_" Well Zoey, while we wait we can probley do something else." Dawn said as she flashed a sly smile at Zoey._

**_End Flashback_**

Zoey shudder at the thought as she got a call from Brock telling her to get home. Just then Zoey hit her hand on something and when she looked at it she felt sad again.

_**Till I look at my hands and feel sad, **__**'Cause the spaces between my fingers, **__**Are right where yours fit perfectly**_

**_Flashback_**

_" Zoey did you know that today is my favorite day?" Dawn asked as she and Zoey sat on a bench looking at each other._

_" Yeah. Well now everyday I'm with you is my favorite day." Zoey said to day as she and Dawn locked their fingers together._

_" Aww Zoey your so sweet. Hey did you notice our fingers lock perfectly togerther._

_" That just means that were perfect for each other." Zoey said a she kissed Dawn on the lips._

**_End Flashback_**

A few minutes after Zoey made it home Ash and Brock tried to cheer her up. They got a few laughs from her but thats it. After dinner she went on the porch.

_**I'll find repose in new ways. Though I haven't slept in two days. 'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. But drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all nightI don't feel so alone. I don't feel so alone. I don't feel so alone**_

**_Flashback_**

_" This is my favorite part of the day Dawn." Zoey said as she kept her hands in front of Dawn so Dawn couldn't see._

_" What is the suprise Zoey, come on tell me!" Dawn said as Zoey lead her to the porch._

_" Ok now this is the suprise." Zoey said as she let go of Dawn and looked at the table set up on the porch with two chairs and a sunset backround._

_" Here is were I first fell in love with you so I thought we could have dinner here." Zoey said as she blushed when Dawn gave her a kiss._

**_End Flashback_**

This time around Zoey let out a silent sob.

_**When violet eyes get brighter **_  
><em><strong>And heavy wings grow lighter <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again <strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll forget the world that I knew <strong>_  
><em><strong>But I swear I won't forget you <strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd whisper in your ear, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh darling I wish you were here<strong>_

" Zoey I'm right here. Zoey turn around." Zoey heard a voice and turned around to see non other than Dawn. Zoey was speechless.

" Dawn? Is that really you?" Zoey said as Dawn reached out to her. " It can't be. But it is. Dawn!" Zoey screemed as she hugged Dawn tightly.

" Zoey what's going on? Dawn, this can't be." Brock said as He ran up and hugged the two with a tear in his eye.

" Brock, Zoey? What's... Dawn! Mom come quick Dawn is here!" Ash shouted while he and his mother ran up and hugged Dawn and Zoey together.

" How did you come back? We all thought you were dead." Zoey told her as they all let go of each other.

" Well the doctors said that they transfered me to another hospital and I still had a little life left. So they made sure I got the attention and cured me. Did you miss me?" Dawn teased Zoey which made her red as Brock nudged her.

" You have no clue."

Mikey: Well I did it and I am not afraid to say I think it was awesome.

Zoey: Yup me too and I'm glad your not that mean.

Dawn: Yeah I thought you would of killed me off.

Mikey: Yeah see I'm awesome.

All: Read and review!


End file.
